


The Truffle Kerfuffle

by sinnerforhire



Series: Bears 'verse [5]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Accidents, Chocolate, Grumpy Jensen, Hurt Jared, M/M, Valentine's Day Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-21
Updated: 2017-02-21
Packaged: 2018-09-26 02:27:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9857903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinnerforhire/pseuds/sinnerforhire
Summary: Jensen takes Jared to a truffle-making class for Valentine's Day. Jared the Klutz strikes again.





	

Jensen pulls into Jared’s driveway and texts him. _Here_.

 _Be right down_ , comes the answering text.

It’s another couple of minutes before Jared comes crutching out the front door and makes his way carefully down the porch steps. Jensen unlocks his car and Jared shoves the crutches in the backseat. He’s supposed to use them for two weeks, and he hates every minute of it. He collapses into the front seat and pulls the door closed. “Sorry I took so long.”

Jensen pats his knee. “Don’t worry about it. We’ll still be early.”

“Are you gonna tell me what we’re doing now?” he asks as Jensen pulls out onto Main Street.

“We’re going to a chocolate lab to make truffles,” replies Jensen with a grin.

Jared’s answering grin is a bit hesitant. “I’m pretty terrible in the kitchen.”

“I think you’ll be okay. All you have to do is roll the chocolate center and dip it in melted chocolate to coat it. It doesn’t even involve utensils, only your hands.” Jensen rubs Jared’s shoulder. “I thought it would be fun. Try not to worry so much.”

Jared looks down at his hands. “I just don’t want to ruin Valentine's Day too.”

“You won’t.” Jensen grasps Jared’s hand and squeezes it. “We’re gonna be together. That’s all I care about.”

Once they get to the museum, Jensen hands their tickets to the staff person at the door and holds it as Jared crutches through. They line up outside the doors of the lab with several other couples. Another staff person, a blonde woman in a white lab coat, pulls them aside. “Let’s get you inside and sitting down,” she says to Jared.

“Thanks,” Jared replies, crutching after her and into the lab. 

The woman gets them set up at a table in the very front with much lower chairs than the rest. She takes Jared’s crutches and leans them against the wall. “We’ll be bringing the rest of the class in shortly. Are you all right here?”

Jensen looks to Jared, who nods. “Yes, we’re great. Thanks.” He takes Jared’s hand and nudges his shoulder. “You’re good, right?”

“Yeah, I’m good.” Jared smiles, genuinely this time.

The rest of the class fills in the tables and another woman with short dark hair comes out in a lab coat and hairnet. She starts pulling things out of drawers and a large industrial cooler with double doors and metal racks. 

The blonde woman stands in front of the class. “Welcome to Truffles for Couples. I’m Samantha, and back there is Kim, and we’ll be your instructors for tonight.” She steps back behind the counter and starts pulling plastic bags out of a drawer. “First things first, this is a food preparation lab, so proper food safety protocol must be followed. Each of you will get an apron and a hairnet. Make sure you cover all your hair with the net.” She starts handing out hairnets and aprons, beginning with Jensen and Jared.

Jensen pulls on his hairnet, grimacing at how dorky he must look. He unfolds his apron and stands up to put it on. Jared looks a little panicked, so Jensen unwraps his apron for him and drapes it over his chest. “Here, lean forward and I’ll tie it.”

Jared leans forward so Jensen can tie the strings in the back. Once Jensen’s done, he hands Jared the hairnet and helps him corral all of his shaggy brown hair. They both look ridiculous and Jensen can’t help but chuckle a little. He nudges Jared’s shoulder. “I’m glad our friends aren’t here to see this.”

Jared grins back. “Yeah, they’d never let us hear the end of it.”

Samantha and Kim hand out square plastic trays, wax paper bags, and markers. “Go ahead and put your names on the bags. We’ll use those to keep your plates straight,” says Samantha. They do as they’re told.

Kim and Samantha then start distributing bowls of chocolate ganache, cups of melted milk and white chocolate, dishes of sprinkles, and plastic forks and what look like giant coffee stirrers. They walk the class through the process of rolling the chocolate ganache, coating it with the melted chocolate, and setting it on the tray with the forks. Then they demonstrate drizzling with the stirrer sticks. Samantha smiles. “Whatever’s leftover when you’re finished, you are encouraged—but not required—to eat.”

Jensen plucks out a clump of chocolate ganache and rolls it into a ball. Jared does the same, although his ball is a little lopsided. Jensen drops it in the melted milk chocolate and stirs till it’s coated, then removes it with the fork and puts it on his plate. He sprinkles heart-shaped candies on it. He starts on his second one while Jared’s still struggling to get his out of the cup of white chocolate. “You want some help?” asks Jensen.

Jared shakes his head. “No, I’ll get it.” He finally does, and sets it on his plate. He sprinkles red sugar on it.

Jensen coats his next truffle in white and drizzles milk chocolate over it. Jared looks at it with wide eyes. “Wow, that looks really nice.”

“It’s not that hard,” says Jensen. “Try it.”

Jared rolls a truffle and puts it in the milk chocolate. He wrestles it back out and puts it on his tray. He stirs his stick in the white chocolate and lets some drip off, and then he tries to drizzle the truffle, but his ends up all criss-crossed, with some thick lines and some really thin ones. His face falls. 

Jensen pats his arm. “It’ll still taste good. These are just for us anyway.”

Jared nods. “I know.” He rolls another lopsided truffle and puts it in the milk chocolate. Jensen doesn’t realize how close Jared is to the far edge of the table until he sticks his fork in and pushes the cup right off the table. He gasps and scrambles to catch it, but can’t, and it spatters all over the floor.

“Oh, dear,” says the dark-haired instructor, Kim. She grabs a rag and some paper towels and comes out to clean up the mess.

“I am so sorry,” stammers Jared. “I can’t believe I did that.”

“No worries,” replies Kim. “It happens.” She stands up. “It’s a little late to melt another more chocolate, though.” She picks up the cup, which has just enough inside for a few more drizzles, and hands it to Jared. “I hope you don’t mind just making do with what you have.”

“No, that’s okay.” Jared sets the cup down gingerly. “I’m really sorry.” His cheeks are as red as the candies on the table.

Jensen rolls the last truffle and dips it in the white chocolate. He sets it on Jared’s plate and drizzles it with the remaining milk chocolate. Jared bites his lip. “I can’t believe I fucked up again.”

Jensen rests a hand on the back of Jared’s neck and kisses his flushed cheek. “It was an accident. You didn’t hurt yourself or anyone else. It’s all right.”

Jared shakes his head. Before he can respond, Samantha and Kim come around to collect the trays. “We’ll put them in the cooler to set and they’ll be done in about twenty minutes,” Samantha tells them. 

Samantha then talks to them about Milton and Catherine Hershey’s relationship and about the process of making chocolate from cocoa beans. After about twenty minutes, she and Kim hand out heart-shaped red boxes and gold ribbon. The trays are returned. Jared’s short one truffle, but Kim comes out from behind the counter with a milk chocolate truffle drizzled perfectly with white and sets it in Jared’s box next to the others. She winks at him and then returns to the cooler.

Jensen helps Jared tie the ribbon around the box. The class is dismissed, so Jensen and Jared shed their hairnets and aprons. Jensen hands Jared his crutches and takes both boxes from the table. Kim gives Jensen two red roses and smiles. “I hope you had a good time.”

“We did,” Jensen assures her. He pats Jared’s shoulder. “Thanks for helping us.”

“Thanks for coming.” The room has mostly cleared out, so she stands back and lets Jared start making his way out of the lab. “Happy Valentine's Day.”

“Thanks, same to you,” says Jensen. He follows Jared out to the museum proper.

Once they’re out of the museum, Jared starts toward the parking garage, but Jensen stops him. “We’re going over to Houlihans. We’ve got reservations in fifteen minutes.” 

Jared shakes his head. “I just want to go home.”

Jensen steps in front of Jared and grasps his shoulders. He leans forward and kisses Jared as passionately as he can on a public sidewalk. “It’s Valentine's Day, and we’re going to have dinner as a couple. Please, just try to relax and have a good time.” He kisses Jared once more. “Come on. It’s not far.”

They make their way across the parking lot to the restaurant. They’re given an intimate booth in the corner, lit by a large pillar candle. Jared orders a soft drink, and Jensen decides to do the same even though he’d rather have a glass of wine. He doesn’t want to make Jared feel uncomfortable. 

Jared opens the menu. “Don’t forget, we get a discount with my ID.”

“You have your ID?”

Jared nods. “Yeah, in my wallet.”

“It’ll work even if I pay the whole check?”

“Yeah, it will, but you don’t have to do that.”

“I want to,” says Jensen, smiling at Jared. “I’m trying to make it up to you for ruining the weekend.”

“You didn’t ruin the weekend, I did,” replies Jared, looking confused. “Why are you trying to make it up to _me_?”

Jensen covers Jared’s hand with his own. “Because most of the problems were my fault. So just let me spoil you a little, okay?”

Jared’s lips quirk up in a hesitant smile. “If you insist.”

“I insist,” Jensen says forcefully. “Now, what appetizer should we get?”

They order their food, and once the server has left Jensen picks up his glass and holds it up in a toast. “We might have met because of an accident, but it was no accident that we met.” Jared raises his glass, and Jensen goes on. “To more of the happy accidents, and less of the bad ones.” 

Jared clinks his glass against Jensen’s. “I’ll drink to that.”

“Happy Valentine's Day, Jared.” Jensen takes a sip of his soda.

Jared smiles, the first real smile Jensen’s seen all night. His dimples come out in full force, and Jensen falls for Jared just that much more. “Happy Valentine's Day, Jensen.”


End file.
